Nightmare
by SweetGirl55
Summary: Im not good at summarys haha, but the title says it all, enjoy


Nightmare

Bumblebee woke up at six o'clock in the morning of because of a bad dream, Bee had to wait till 8am to leave because that's when he will pick up Raf to drop him off to school. Bee thought 'maybe I can creep out of the base early this morning' Bumblebee left his room but then stop when he saw Ratchet, Bee thought 'why would Ratchet be up so early' Bumblebee crept pass him but then.. 'Bumblebee?' Bumblebee then turn around to face Ratchet 'what are you doing up so early and wondering about?' Bumblebee made beeping noises, 'you just woke up to go for a drive?' Bumblebee nodded nervously 'well…. Aren't you tired?' Bumblebee shake his head for no 'well okay then… but don't you get yourself into trouble!' Bumblebee just nodded then transform into car mode and droved out of base with Ratchet a bit confused, Ratchet then went back to work. 'Morning Ratchet' Arcee said, 'morning Arcee, is it 8am already?' 'Yeah, I'm leaving now cya' Arcee then transform into bike mode and then droved out of base. Ratchet continued working then Bulkhead left, 'morning Ratchet' 'morning Optimus' 'the three already gone?' 'Yes… but Bumblebee left early this morning to go for a drive' 'really? How early? 'Well about 6am' 'that's early, what is he doing up at that time?' 'I don't know, he tried to creep out when I wasn't looking then I caught him then he said he wanted to go for a drive' 'that is strange, I will have a talk to him when he comes back'

The three bots came back a hour later with the kids 'what are they doing here on a school day?' Ratchet asked in a grumpy way, 'it's a holiday today' Miko said, Ratchet then sighed then went back to work. 'Hey Arcee how about we go out for a drive' Jack asked, 'sure lets go' Arcee transform into bike then Jack hopped on then they left the base. 'Bumblebee do you want to play video games?' Raf asked, Bumblebee nodded, then both of them went to play video games. Then there was left with Miko and Bulkhead they left the base to go for a awesome drive.. well awesome for Miko.

A few more hours later the three bots had to bring back the kids home after dropping them off it was about 10 at night, when Bee was about to go into his room Optimus called him, Bumblebee walked towards Optimus 'Bumblebee is everything alright?' Bumblebee just nodded 'Bumblebee if anything was bothering you, you can always tell me' Bumblebee nodded again 'okay you can go and recharge' Bee walk back to his room to go and recharge.

It was 12 at night, Optimus was about to go to his room and recharge when he heard some light cries , Optimus then knock at Bumblebee's door because that where he heard the crying from, Bumblebee didn't answer ,so Optimus open the door when he opened it he saw that the young bot was crying. Optimus walked towards his bed 'Bumblebee?' all Bee did was cover his face with his hands, Optimus was trying to find out why he was crying but then he thought of something. 'Bumblebee did you have a nightmare?' Bee just shake and nodded 'what was it about young one?' Bumblebee didn't answer, Optimus look how scared he was, Optimus then went to sit down next to him on his bed. 'Its okay, I'm here' Bumblebee then remembered what Optimus told him before, Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and started to tell him his nightmare. 'so it was about Megatron and he captured you and me then he killed… me?' Bee then nodded shakily and crying a bit, then he started beeping again 'and he made you watch me die?' Bumblebee nodded then started crying with his hands to his face. 'Please don't cry young one, it was only a dream they cant hurt you' Optimus then thought ' if he was that scared about his dream he must care for me, well of course I will feel the same way the others also care about him' Optimus hold Bumblebee and try to stop him from crying by stroking his head, Bumblebee started to stop crying then he yawn he hadn't has much sleep for a few day's.

About couple of minutes Bumblebee had fallen into deep recharge holding onto Optimus. Optimus looked down then smiled at the sleeping scout, Optimus kept stroking his head and that made the young one start clicking for a happy sleep.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door then Ratchet walked in 'is he alright?' Ratchet asked abit worried, 'yes he is fine now, he just had a nightmare that's why he was acting abit strange' Ratchet nodded then walked towards them 'what was it about?' 'well is was about Megatron that he captured me and him and Megatron made him watch me die' Ratchet was abit shocked 'poor kid, well I'm going to recharge, are you going to be alright with him?' 'yes I will be alright, good night Ratchet' 'good night Optimus' Ratchet then walked out. Optimus looked down at Bee recharging then smiled of because of him clicking, Optimus closed his optics then fell into deep recharge holding Bumblebee.

THE END


End file.
